homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
52416 - Serios Friendship
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOQAQ. Memo is now Secret by CAT CAT: Aaisha had left Lorrea curled up nearby, she wasn't sure if the jadeblood was asleep or not but it felt like a good time... to talk. With her hands wringing together, clenching till her knuckles were white and then releasing, she approached Serios. "Um, Serios?" CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: "Yes. Miss. Aaisha? What. Is. It?" Serios stands to attention. CGG: "Is... Everything. Alright?" CAT: She winces, "You um, don't need to do that I just.. want to talk?" Her voice rises a pitch. "Yes, everything is... fine." CGG: "Sorry... You. Caught. Me. Off. Guard.... I. Was.... Well. I. Would. Like. To. Say. I. Was. Keeping. Guard. But. I. Was. Deep. In. Thought. To. Be. Directly. Honest...." CAT: Her phone pings and she jumps, looking down and it and going ashen. "Uh o-one sec.." CAT: "You uh.." she finishes typing, looking concerned, "you don't have to keep guard all the time." CGG: Serios relaxes the pose to an 'at ease' pose, before reflecting sheepishly that Aaisha would probably want him to just be casual.... "Yes. But. I. Still. Feel. It. Best..." CAT: "Probably but um.." her fingers thread together again eyes looking about nervously, "there are warriors who learned to be at ease but still.. aware of their surroundings didn't they?" CGG: "Yes... But. I. Admit. I. Have. Never. Learned. That. Level. Of. Vigilance... To. Be. So. Ever. Ready. That. They. Are. Aware. Even. As. They. Sleep...." CGG: "I. Thought. I. Was. Attaining. That. When. The. Dreams. Of. Derse. Began..." CGG: "But. Did. You. Really. Come. Over. Here. To. Talk. About. My. Habits?" CAT: "Isn't that more of just relaxing a bit? It seems like that was wHat it was.." her voice squeaks a bit as she's typing back on her phone, her cheeks fuschia. "Um no, no I thought we could just.. try talking like we used to?" CGG: "Of.... Of. Course.... I. Was. Starting. To. Think. You. Did. Not. Need. Me. Any. More. In. That. Regard...." CAT: Aaisha looks up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" CGG: "Well.... You. And. Miss. Fenrix. Seemed. To. Have. Been. Getting. Along. Fine.... And. I. Admit. I.... Well. The. Last. Few. Times. I. Seem. To. Be. Somewhat. Upsetting. To. You.... Well. Not. Me. Exactly. But...." CAT: "She's my moirail but we're still... we're still friends and I still care about you.." She rubs at her eyes. "Just I know. I've been talking to Lorrea and I know.. Libby just really.. scares me.." CGG: "So. I. Have. Noticed.... I. Am. Sorry...." CAT: Aaisha shrugs. "It's not your fault.." CGG: "It. Still. Feels. Appropriate. To. Say...." CAT: "Thanks.." her frame is shaking and she takes a deep breath. CGG: Serios pauses for a moment... "Are. You. Certain. Everything. Is. Alright?" CAT: "F-fine you don't have to worry about it." CGG: "I. Will. Still. Worry.... But. I. Will. Not. Press. Further...." CAT: "Sorry, I'm. Talking to Lorcan... and Libby. She misses yoou." CGG: "She. Is. Back? She. Seemed. To. Have. Gone. Off. For. Some. Time...." CAT: "Yea Nyarla has been pestering her... I think she's getting annoyed with him." CGG: "....Is. It. About. The. Okiku?" CAT: "Mmm the first time was yes, right now he's. Well in her words he was begging favors." CGG: "....Oh. Boy.... That.... Does. Not. Seem. Wise. Considering. How. Things. Have. Gone. In. The. Past...." CGG: "Between. Them. I. Mean..." CAT: "Um no he uh, was almost given to Ari.. I mean not like they don't own him already but considering.." Aaisha waves her hands a bit. CGG: Serios's face goes pale a bit.... "What. Happened? Is.... You.... Is. The. Issue. Only. With.... I. Mean. To. Ask.... Ari. Is. Not. Going. To...?" CGG: "Is. There. A. Danger. About. To. Happen?" CGG ceased responding to memo. CAT: "No! Nono. I'm sorry no, I don't think Ari would hurt me I trust them." CAT: "It's Nyarla they probably have an issue with.." CGG: "....I. See.... And. What. Is. Happening. With. Mr. Aesona. Now? You. Said. He. Was. 'Almost'. Taken..." CAT: "Lorcan sorted it oout um." CGG: "Miss. LORCAN!?" Serios scoffs. CAT: "She IS his moirail I'm not surprised.." Aaisha frowns. CAT: "I. Well. I think I might need to do damage contorl. Um. Why don't you visit Libby?" CAT: "We're not any closer to solving this grub problem anyways." CAT: She tugs at her hair. CGG: "Yes.... It. Has. Been. A. While.... And. Indeed. The. Options. Have. Not. Really. Changed. Since. The. Last. Group. Discussion...." CGG: "I. Do. Wish. This. Was. A. Happier. Discussion. Though..." CAT: "It's fine," her voice grows firm, "I'm going to show my Denizen wrong." CAT: "Go see Libby and I'll.. find Nyarla maybe.." CGG: Serios smiled a bit at how resolute she seemed with that statement about her Denizen. "Of. Course. You. Will.... And. Yes. I. Should. Be. Off. To. See. My. Matesprit...." CAT: Aaisha nods to herself and then looks up from her phone. "Um.. could I.. have a hug?" CGG: "Yes. Of. Course.... Always. My. Friend...." CAT: She smiles, hesitating a moment before she steps forward to pull him into a hug. It may be a little too tight. CGG: He gives a slight 'oof'... But after that moment passes, he puts his arms around her to return the endearment. CAT: She sighs a bit, and then pulls back brushing the tears away from her eyes. "I'm going to make sure Lorcan is okay.. Have a good time with your matesprit." CGG: "Thank. You.... And. I. Shall.... Hopefully. Things. Will. Be. Alright.... Even. For. Miss. Lorcan...." CAT: "I'll step in if I need to," she smiles. Category:Serios Category:Aaisha